


Funny faces of a love sick Roo

by Lir_The_Witch



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_The_Witch/pseuds/Lir_The_Witch
Summary: I like drawing funny faces of Scout while in love/ reacting to being called out on it
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

He's watching sniper by the way, can'teven hear engie asking him to pass the milk


	2. Shut up cyclops!




End file.
